Monster and Slashers Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to Shayne Cashman's wonderous collection of the most absurd, frightening, crude, grotesque and unnerving monsters ever to appear within the world of film. WARNING: If you don't like spoilers, navigate using the lists below, for the category labeled "Monster" as seen under "Investigate" does indeed contain spoiled characters. The Monsters and Slashers * Dr. Bill Cortner * Aylmer * Madame Blanc * Gary Webster * Donny Kohler * Baal * Mephistopheles * Hellcop * Gage Creed * Darryl Revok * Conrad Razdoff * Brotha Lynch Hung * John Ryder * Travis Anderson * Humanoids * Mary Shaw * Alaric de Marnac * Slim Reeser * The Trickster * Terry Simmons * Earl Brooks * Julio Krellman * Uncle Impie * Lord Summerisle * The Lanier College Killer * Lynn Hart * Zambrini * Mick Taylor * Prince Prospero * Dr. Anton Phibes * Johnathan Corbis * Cult Leader * Henry * Headhunter * Curt Duncan * Stanley Herbert * Fletcher the Dummy * Brahms Heelshire * Jamie Benjamin * The Red Death * Ray Carlton * Dr. Lorca * Ivring Wallace * Mr. Smith or Jones * Patrick Channing * Edgar Reese * Torquemada * Henry Creedlow * T.H.O.R * Jack-O * Kahea * Mitch Hansen * Mr. Hyde * Sandman * Brundlefly * Jack Torrance * Sweeney Todd * Otto Lehman * Bubba * Edward Lionheart * Sam Harper * Dust Devil * Leslie Vernon * Joe Vickers * Turkie * Kirk Smith * Angela Baker * Warlock * Samhain * Gunther Twibunt * Reeker * Sutter Cane * Zachary Malius * Matthew Hopkins * Morpho * Dr. Orlof * Coffin Joe * Lo Pan * Henry Morrison * Erik Destler * Susan Bradley * John Radley * Myron Stackpool * Alucarda * Stanley Coopersmith * Gotho * Willard Stiles * Francis Dolarhyde * Man in the Mirror * Vance Kingsley * F.W. Colqhoun * Dr. Pretorius * Ezra Cobb * Hoax * The Collecter * Pumpkinhead * Max Jenke * Babyface * Shakal * Krug Stillo * Horace Pinker * Mary Lou * The Dutch Businessman * Ya̧nomamö tribe * Reverend Kane * Captain Redblood * Reno Miller * Malcolm Band * Trackman * Jimmy Bones * Johnny Bartlett * Fuad Ramses * Montag the Magnificent * Adam Sorg * Michael MacCleary * Le Tueur * Jeremiah Stone * Stitches * Ted Radford * Funnyman * Herschell * El Mascarado * Judd * Luther Watts * Matt Cordell * Gregory Tudor * Victor Crowley * Evan Rendell * Matilda Dixon * Frank Zito * Harold Kunker * Dr. Hannibal Lecter * Gorgio Orsino * Marty Rantzen * Sammi Curr * Eddie Swenson * Jeff Stinson * Belial Bradley * Madman Marz * Cropsy * Helena Markos * Jigsaw * Mountain Twins * Patrick * Lucas Carlyle * Angela Franklin * Dargent Peytraud * Jack Frost * Santa Claus * Gingerdead Man * Charlie Forsythe * Rumplestiltskin * Rawhead Rex * Torok the Troll * David Lincoln * Gurdy the Clown * Pazuzu * Pennywise the Dancing Clown * Creeper * Big Ben * Dolls * Davis Monster * Totems * Sardu Boogeymen * Freddy Krueger * Pinhead * Michael Myers * Jason Voorhees * Leprechaun * Chucky * Blade the Puppet * Dr. Alan Feinstone * Simon Cartwright * Ben Willis * Ghostface * Camilla Grandier * Candyman * The Tall Man * Leatherface * Norman Bates * Wishmaster Ghoulies and their Master * Ghoulies * Malcolm Graves Ghostbusters Villains * Gozer * Vigo Killjoy's Circus * Killjoy * Punchy * Freakshow * Batty Boop Neon Maniacs * Slasher * Ape * Decapitator * Archer * Axe * Hangman * Juice * Samurai * Scavenger * Soldier * Doc * Biker * Mohawk Two Thousand Maniacs! * Mayor Buckman * Rufus Tate * Lester MacDonald The Gruesome Twosome * Rodney Pringle * Ms. Pringle Terror Toons * Doctor Carnage * Max Assasin The Willard Brothers * Zachary Willard * Stanley Willard Children of the Corn * Issac Chroner * Malachai Boardman Motel Hell * Farmer Vincent Smith * Ida Smith The Human Centipede * Dr. Josef Heiter * Martin Lomax Silent Night, Deadly Night * Billy Chapman * Ricky Caldwell * Pino Petto * Joe Petto The Firefly Family * Dr. Satan * Otis B. Driftwood * Captain Spaulding * Tiny Firefly * Mother Firefly * Baby Firefly * Earl Firefly The Jupiter Clan * Pluto * Papa Jupiter * Mars Andre Toulon's Puppets * Blade the Puppet * Tunneler the Puppet * Pinhead the Puppet * Miss Leech the Puppet * Jester the Puppet * Six Shooter the Puppet * Decapitron the Puppet * Torch the Puppet The Demonic Toys * Baby Oopsie Daisy * Jack Attack * Grizzly Teddy * Mr. Static * Zomboid * Divoletto The Cenobites * Pinhead * Chatterer * Female Cenobite * Butterball The Sawyer/Hewitt Family * Choptop Sawyer * Drayton Sawyer * Nubbins Sawyer * Leatherface * Grandpa Sawyer * Great Grandma Sawyer * Tex Sawyer * Tinker Sawyer * Alfredo Sawyer * Little Girl * Mama Sawyer * Vilmer Sawyer * Darla Sawyer * W.E. Sawyer * Verna Sawyer * Sheriff Hoyt * Luda May Hewitt * Old Monty Hewitt * The Tea Lady * Henrietta Hewitt Killer Klowns From Outer Space * Klownzilla * Jumbo * Fatso * Shorty * Rudy * Spikey * Bibbo * Chubby * Slim $la$her$ * Chainsaw Charlie * The Preacherman * Dr. Ripper Don't Look in the Basement * Dr. Masters * Judge Cameron * Sergeant Jaffee * Harriet * Allyson King * Mrs. Callingham * Sam * Danny * Jennifer Mother's Day * Ike * Addley * Mother Hammer ''' * Yeti * Pharoah Kah-to-Bey * Frankenstien's Monster * Kharis * Mocata * Anna Franklyn * Rasputin * The Phantom * The Gorgon * Leon * Dracula '''Universal * Dracula * Frankenstien's Monster * Dr. Septimus Pretorius * The Phantom * Wolfman * Imhotep * Gill-man * Jack Griffin * Dan McCormick * Wilfred Glendon * Ted Allsion Vampires * Andy Brooks * David * Dwight Renfield * Jerry Dandridge * Mr. Barlow * Blacula * Jan Valek * Dracula (Hammer) * Dracula (Universal) * Katrina * Lady Sylvia Marsh * Count Yorga * Radu * Alucarda * Armand Tesla * Count Orlok * Space Girl * Space Vampire * Salvatore Macelli Werewolves * Reverend Lester Lowe * Eddie Quist * Leon * Waldemar Daninsky * Wolfman * Wilfred Glendon * Andreas Obry Zombies & Their Makers * Dr. Herbert West * Standartenführer Herzog * C.H.U.D.s * Fulci's Zombie * Romero's Zombies * Tarman * Dr. Tongue * Cemetery Ghoul * Dr. Obero * Big Daddy * Bub * Knights Templar * William G. Dobbs Animals * Piranhas * Grizzly * Cujo * Anaconda * Shakma Aliens * Predator * Xenomorph * Lord Crumb * Crites * The Blob * The Thing Giant Monsters * Quetzalcoatl * Daionin * King Kong * Godzilla * The Giant Claw * Tarantula * Stay Puft Spoilers * Mr. Slausen * Andrew & Brother Garth * Russ Thorn * Pamela Voorhees * Harry Warden * Toby D'Amato * Dr. Decker * The Prowler * The Dean * Bill Roberts * Paul Andrews * Roy Burns * Patti O'Conner * The Breather * Alex Hammond * Gerald Demus Heroes * Det. Sean McKinney * Dr. Samuel Loomis * Reggie * Bill Towner * Nancy Thompson * Laurie Strode * Sidney Prescott * Kirsty Cotton * Sally Hardesty * Ash Williams * R.J MacReady * Sheriff Chism * Raimi * Edgar Frog * Tommy Jarvis * Jack Crow * Lt. "Lefty" Enright * Father Lankester Merrin * Dutch * Maggie Burroughs * Peter Washington * Stephen Andrews * Roger DeMarco * Francine Parker * Jennifer Corvino * Dr. Peter Venkman * Dr. Raymond Stantz * Dr. Egon Spengler * Winston Zeddmore * Dollman * Toxic Avenger * Stan Helsing * Latest activity Horror Mafia.png Jack Crow.jpg Lefty.jpg Dr. Samuel Loomis.jpg Sean McKinney.jpg Mr. Barlow.jpg Johnny Bartlett.jpg Reverend Henry Kane.jpg Blade.jpg Baby Oopsie Daisy.jpg Rawhead Rex.jpg Santa.jpg Rumplestiltskin.jpg Jack Frost.jpg The Gorgon.jpg The Reptile.jpg Rasputin.jpg The Phantom of the Opera.jpg Mocata.jpg Werewolf.jpg Dracula.jpg Kharis.jpg Frankenstien.jpg The Mummy.jpg Yeti.jpg Jan Valek.jpg Gingerdead man.jpg Charlie Forsythe.jpg Nubbins Sawyer.jpg The Cook.jpg Choptop.jpg The Howling.jpg Predator.jpg Fisherman.jpg Tooth Fairy.jpg Victor Crowley.jpg Dead Snow.jpg Wrestlemaniac.jpg Ted Radford.jpg Le Tueur.jpg Voodoo Priest.jpg Mountain twin.jpg Mountain twin 2.jpg Billy Caldwell.jpg Cropsy.jpg Madman Marz.jpg Belial.jpg Kirk Smith.jpg Gunther Twibunt.jpg Warlock.jpg Grandpa Sawyer.jpg Reeker.jpg Sam.jpg Angela Baker.jpg Ash Williams.jpg Michael Myres- remake.jpg Freddy- TV.jpg Freddy- Remake Before Burn.jpg Freddy- Remake.jpg Freddy- Puppet.jpg Freddy- Doctor.jpg Freddy- Comic.jpg Freddy- Chef.jpg Freddy- Before Burn.jpg Camilla Grandier.jpg Zachary Malius.jpg Francis Dollarhyde.jpg Man in the Mirror.png Willard Stiles.jpg Gotho.jpg Stanley Coopersmith.jpg Alucarda.jpg Myron Stackpoole.jpg Matthew Hopkins.jpg Sutter Cane.jpg Dr. Orloff.jpg Coffin Joe.jpg Batty Boop.jpg Freakshow.jpg Punchy.jpg Lo-Pan.jpg Erik Destler.jpg Susan Bradley.jpg Henry Morrison.jpg John Radley.jpg Calhoun.jpg Alex Hammond- Prom Night.jpg The Breather.jpg Patti O'Conner- Curtains.jpg Vance Kingsley.jpg Mr. Slausen.jpg Ezra Cobb.jpg Mother.jpg Addley.png Ike.jpg Malcolm Graves.jpg Katrina.jpg Category:Browse